An Inuyasha Story
by White dragon lady
Summary: Kagome sees inuyasha and kikyo togather. Knowing that they still love each other, she's in their way and thinks that inuyasha doesn't love her she plans to leave for good! What does inuyasha do when he finds out?
1. Going back

Sadly I don't own inuyasha or everyone else. Though I love Rumiko Takashi's series.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Kagome was going really fast on her bike, not caring about what might happen to her. "I am going back home and I am never coming back to feudal Japan," she thought. She was feeling very miserable. She saw inuyasha and kikyo together. From what it looked like (to kagome) another love meeting. "I'm just in their way, its best that I leave," she thought. They didn't know that she was there. She walked towards her bike and peddled away. Kagome got to kaede's hut where, shippo, sango, and miroku and kaede were waiting for her. Kagome came in the hut and grabbed her backpack. " What happened kagome?" asked sango. " Did you and inuyasha have another argument?" asked miroku.

"No it's not that, its something else. Good-bye. Kaede, it was nice knowing you, you too sango, shippo and miroku" said kagome walking towards the front door. She left the hut, got on her bike and peddled away. "What could have happened?" asked kaede. "Probably kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo together and was so sad that she's decided not to come back permentaly," said miroku. "I can't believe it but that's so inuyasha," said sango. Shippo, miroku and kaede nodded their heads. Kagome got to the well. She got off her bike. "Good-bye inuyasha" said kagome quietly while crying. She stopped, then putting her bike inside the well she jumped.

Please review. I have a second chapter but I'd like to hear what people have to say.


	2. Inuyasha's thoughts

Sadly I don't own inuyasha or everyone else. Though I love Rumiko Takashi's series.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Kagome was going really fast on her bike, not caring about what might happen to her. "I am going back home and I am never coming back to feudal Japan," she thought. She was feeling very miserable. She saw inuyasha and kikyo together. From what it looked like (to kagome) another love meeting. "I'm just in their way, its best that I leave," she thought. They didn't know that she was there. She walked towards her bike and peddled away. Kagome got to kaede's hut where, shippo, sango, and miroku and kaede were waiting for her. Kagome came in the hut and grabbed her backpack. " What happened kagome?" asked sango. " Did you and inuyasha have another argument?" asked miroku.

"No it's not that, its something else. Good-bye. Kaede, it was nice knowing you, you too sango, shippo and miroku" said kagome walking towards the front door. She left the hut, got on her bike and peddled away. "What could have happened?" asked kaede. "Probably kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo together and was so sad that she's decided not to come back permentaly," said miroku. "I can't believe it but that's so inuyasha," said sango. Shippo, miroku and kaede nodded their heads. Kagome got to the well. She got off her bike. "Good-bye inuyasha" said kagome quietly while crying. She stopped, then putting her bike inside the well she jumped.

Please review. I have a second chapter but I'd like to hear what people have to say.

You all know I don't own spirited away. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I love haku's eyes.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's thoughts

Inuyasha got to kaede's hut. Shippo peeks outside. "About time you got here inuyasha," said shippo. "Shut up shippo," said inuyasha entering the hut. Realizing that kagome wasn't there he asked, "where's kagome?". "Inuyasha you idiot don't you realize it?" said sango yelling at him. "Kagome saw you and kikyo together and she left permantaly," said miroku. "Yeah and its your fault inuyasha!" said shippo angrily. "Where are you going inuyasha?" asked sango. "I'm going to go get kagome" he said. Shippo, sango, miroku and kaede smiled. "You go inuyasha!" said shippo happily. Inuyasha left. 'Kagome why?' thought inuyasha. 'I have something to tell you. About the way I feel for you.' He got to the well. 'She's been here' thought inuyasha. He jumped into the well.

Yeah I know this chapter is too short so onto chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A familiar face

"I'm going mom," said kagome. "Bye honey, good luck at school" said kagome's mom. Kagome left the house, she passed the well/house. 'Its better if I'm not there' thought kagome. She continued walking. Inuyasha got out of the well/house. Sota saw inuyasha get out of the well and ran towards him. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" asked sota. " Sota where's kagome?" asked inuyasha. "She left for school already". "Okay then, that's where I'm headed," said inuyasha. "Wait you'll need this" said sota, taking a hat out. Inuyasha got down and sota placed the hat on inuyasha's head. "Thanks sota". Then inuyasha left. "Good luck inuyasha" said sota.

Kagome was waiting at a street. She was sad. The red light turned green. Kagome started to walk on the street. "Look out!" someone yelled. Kagome turned her head and saw that a car was going fast and was headed her way. Inuyasha showed up out of now where picks up kagome and jumps off. Kagome had her eyes closed. She opened them. A person dressed in a red robe was carrying her. White long hair, a sword at his side, and wearing a hat. "Inuyasha!" said kagome. Inuyasha looks down at kagome and smiles. Then he looks back up. 'Why is inuyasha here? I bet sango and everybody else told him where I went to' thought kagome.

Inuyasha chose a tall building and landed gently on the roof, setting kagome gently on the roof. Kneeling next to her he asked "Are you okay kagome ?" "What are you doing here inuyasha?" said kagome bitterly. "I thought you were with kikyo". Angry inuyasha said, " Will you forget about kikyo! I was worried about you". "You were?" said kagome surprised. Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah of course I was worried about you, you're more than a jewel detector to me". Kagome was blushing, and then suddenly realized something. "I'm late to school!" "I'll take you kagome," said inuyasha turning his back to he. Kagome got on inuyasha's back and inuyasha started to head towards kagome's school.

Running and entering her room, kagome said, "I am so sorry I am late". All of her classmates looked up. "Higurashi go stand in the hallway". Kagome was standing in the hallway thinking what inuyasha said. "You're more than a jewel detector to me", I wonder what inuyasha meant by that. God! Does it mean what I want it to think' thought kagome. There was a rap on a window. Hu? Thought kagome. 'Oh well what the heck she thought as she opened the window. As soon as she took a step back inuyasha came in still wearing his hat. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?". "I came to tell you th-that I I I" said inuyasha stumbling on his words. A doorknob was turning. Kagome pushed inuyasha close to the wall and said, "go inuyasha" with her head down. "Fine" said inuyasha. Climbing onto the window inuyasha grabs kagome's wrist, looks her in the eyes and said "But you're coming with me". Inuyasha was smirking. Kagome and inuyasha leaveft through the window as one of kagome's friends comes into the hallway looking confused.

All right review! Next chapter coming up!

I don't own inuyasha. But I watch it every Saturday night. Thank you to those who reviewed!. NOTE: This chapter is a long one. And kagome and inuyasha are together in my story. MirSan.

Chapter 4: Hearing what inuyasha has to say

Inuyasha, (kagome on inuyasha's back) got to kagome's home/shrine then got to the well/house. 'Why is inuyasha taking me back to the feudal ages?' thought kagome as she and inuyasha traveled through times. They finally landed and inuyasha got out. Kagome was coming out, inuyasha helped her out. "Why did you bring me back to feudal Japan inuyasha?" said kagome looking down. 'How do I tell her that I love her more than anything and want her to stay by my side?' thought inuyasha. "I thought kikyo was the one for you," said kagome angry and bitterly. Inuyasha got angry, grabbed kagome's elbows (pulling her close to him) looking into her eyes said, " kikyo is not the one for me", inuyasha getting closer to her. " I I lo I love you kagome! You're the one I want by my side, you and no one else," said inuyasha. Kagome was about to say something but inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome had her eyes opened in surprise. He stopped kissing her and held her. "Kagome will you stay with me? I would like it if I had you by my side" said inuyasha kindly. "Of course I'll stay by your side inuyasha, I love you too inuyasha" said kagome looking into inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you love moment, but this thing (pointing at the clock) won't shut up" said sango. Miroku and sango were near inuyasha. Shippo had his ears covered and in a whining voice said " somebody, please turn it off! Anybody!. "Here give it to me" said inuyasha. Sango handed the clock to inuyasha. Inuyasha set the clock down, took out the tetsusaiga, and said, "backlash wave!". With that the clock became into little pieces and exploded. "Problem solved," said inuyasha as he put the tetsusaiga in its sheath. Inuyasha turns around to see a speechless kagome. " You know that you could have just handed it to me, so that I would've turned it off" she said. 'I'm going to tell my mom that I need a clock, cause by accident inuyasha broke it with his tetsusaiga' thought kagome. "Sorry kagome, I'll buy you a new one if you want" said inuyasha". "Thank you inuyasha" said kagome smiling. "I never thought I'd hear inuyasha apologize about something," said miroku. "What's that supposed to mean?" said inuyasha. "Uh, nothing" said miroku.

Alright review!


	3. Chapter 3: A familiar face

Sadly I don't own inuyasha or everyone else. Though I love Rumiko Takashi's series.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Kagome was going really fast on her bike, not caring about what might happen to her. "I am going back home and I am never coming back to feudal Japan," she thought. She was feeling very miserable. She saw inuyasha and kikyo together. From what it looked like (to kagome) another love meeting. "I'm just in their way, its best that I leave," she thought. They didn't know that she was there. She walked towards her bike and peddled away. Kagome got to kaede's hut where, shippo, sango, and miroku and kaede were waiting for her. Kagome came in the hut and grabbed her backpack. " What happened kagome?" asked sango. " Did you and inuyasha have another argument?" asked miroku.

"No it's not that, its something else. Good-bye. Kaede, it was nice knowing you, you too sango, shippo and miroku" said kagome walking towards the front door. She left the hut, got on her bike and peddled away. "What could have happened?" asked kaede. "Probably kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo together and was so sad that she's decided not to come back permentaly," said miroku. "I can't believe it but that's so inuyasha," said sango. Shippo, miroku and kaede nodded their heads. Kagome got to the well. She got off her bike. "Good-bye inuyasha" said kagome quietly while crying. She stopped, then putting her bike inside the well she jumped.

Please review. I have a second chapter but I'd like to hear what people have to say.

You all know I don't own spirited away. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I love haku's eyes.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's thoughts

Inuyasha got to kaede's hut. Shippo peeks outside. "About time you got here inuyasha," said shippo. "Shut up shippo," said inuyasha entering the hut. Realizing that kagome wasn't there he asked, "where's kagome?". "Inuyasha you idiot don't you realize it?" said sango yelling at him. "Kagome saw you and kikyo together and she left permantaly," said miroku. "Yeah and its your fault inuyasha!" said shippo angrily. "Where are you going inuyasha?" asked sango. "I'm going to go get kagome" he said. Shippo, sango, miroku and kaede smiled. "You go inuyasha!" said shippo happily. Inuyasha left. 'Kagome why?' thought inuyasha. 'I have something to tell you. About the way I feel for you.' He got to the well. 'She's been here' thought inuyasha. He jumped into the well.

Yeah I know this chapter is too short so onto chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A familiar face

"I'm going mom," said kagome. "Bye honey, good luck at school" said kagome's mom. Kagome left the house, she passed the well/house. 'Its better if I'm not there' thought kagome. She continued walking. Inuyasha got out of the well/house. Sota saw inuyasha get out of the well and ran towards him. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" asked sota. " Sota where's kagome?" asked inuyasha. "She left for school already". "Okay then, that's where I'm headed," said inuyasha. "Wait you'll need this" said sota, taking a hat out. Inuyasha got down and sota placed the hat on inuyasha's head. "Thanks sota". Then inuyasha left. "Good luck inuyasha" said sota.

Kagome was waiting at a street. She was sad. The red light turned green. Kagome started to walk on the street. "Look out!" someone yelled. Kagome turned her head and saw that a car was going fast and was headed her way. Inuyasha showed up out of now where picks up kagome and jumps off. Kagome had her eyes closed. She opened them. A person dressed in a red robe was carrying her. White long hair, a sword at his side, and wearing a hat. "Inuyasha!" said kagome. Inuyasha looks down at kagome and smiles. Then he looks back up. 'Why is inuyasha here? I bet sango and everybody else told him where I went to' thought kagome.

Inuyasha chose a tall building and landed gently on the roof, setting kagome gently on the roof. Kneeling next to her he asked "Are you okay kagome ?" "What are you doing here inuyasha?" said kagome bitterly. "I thought you were with kikyo". Angry inuyasha said, " Will you forget about kikyo! I was worried about you". "You were?" said kagome surprised. Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah of course I was worried about you, you're more than a jewel detector to me". Kagome was blushing, and then suddenly realized something. "I'm late to school!" "I'll take you kagome," said inuyasha turning his back to he. Kagome got on inuyasha's back and inuyasha started to head towards kagome's school.

Running and entering her room, kagome said, "I am so sorry I am late". All of her classmates looked up. "Higurashi go stand in the hallway". Kagome was standing in the hallway thinking what inuyasha said. "You're more than a jewel detector to me", I wonder what inuyasha meant by that. God! Does it mean what I want it to think' thought kagome. There was a rap on a window. Hu? Thought kagome. 'Oh well what the heck she thought as she opened the window. As soon as she took a step back inuyasha came in still wearing his hat. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?". "I came to tell you th-that I I I" said inuyasha stumbling on his words. A doorknob was turning. Kagome pushed inuyasha close to the wall and said, "go inuyasha" with her head down. "Fine" said inuyasha. Climbing onto the window inuyasha grabs kagome's wrist, looks her in the eyes and said "But you're coming with me". Inuyasha was smirking. Kagome and inuyasha leaveft through the window as one of kagome's friends comes into the hallway looking confused.

All right review! Next chapter coming up!

I don't own inuyasha. But I watch it every Saturday night. Thank you to those who reviewed!. NOTE: This chapter is a long one. And kagome and inuyasha are together in my story. MirSan.

Chapter 4: Hearing what inuyasha has to say

Inuyasha, (kagome on inuyasha's back) got to kagome's home/shrine then got to the well/house. 'Why is inuyasha taking me back to the feudal ages?' thought kagome as she and inuyasha traveled through times. They finally landed and inuyasha got out. Kagome was coming out, inuyasha helped her out. "Why did you bring me back to feudal Japan inuyasha?" said kagome looking down. 'How do I tell her that I love her more than anything and want her to stay by my side?' thought inuyasha. "I thought kikyo was the one for you," said kagome angry and bitterly. Inuyasha got angry, grabbed kagome's elbows (pulling her close to him) looking into her eyes said, " kikyo is not the one for me", inuyasha getting closer to her. " I I lo I love you kagome! You're the one I want by my side, you and no one else," said inuyasha. Kagome was about to say something but inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome had her eyes opened in surprise. He stopped kissing her and held her. "Kagome will you stay with me? I would like it if I had you by my side" said inuyasha kindly. "Of course I'll stay by your side inuyasha, I love you too inuyasha" said kagome looking into inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you love moment, but this thing (pointing at the clock) won't shut up" said sango. Miroku and sango were near inuyasha. Shippo had his ears covered and in a whining voice said " somebody, please turn it off! Anybody!. "Here give it to me" said inuyasha. Sango handed the clock to inuyasha. Inuyasha set the clock down, took out the tetsusaiga, and said, "backlash wave!". With that the clock became into little pieces and exploded. "Problem solved," said inuyasha as he put the tetsusaiga in its sheath. Inuyasha turns around to see a speechless kagome. " You know that you could have just handed it to me, so that I would've turned it off" she said. 'I'm going to tell my mom that I need a clock, cause by accident inuyasha broke it with his tetsusaiga' thought kagome. "Sorry kagome, I'll buy you a new one if you want" said inuyasha". "Thank you inuyasha" said kagome smiling. "I never thought I'd hear inuyasha apologize about something," said miroku. "What's that supposed to mean?" said inuyasha. "Uh, nothing" said miroku.

Alright review!


	4. Chapter 4: Hearing what inuyasha has to ...

Sadly I don't own inuyasha or everyone else. Though I love Rumiko Takashi's series.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Kagome was going really fast on her bike, not caring about what might happen to her. "I am going back home and I am never coming back to feudal Japan," she thought. She was feeling very miserable. She saw inuyasha and kikyo together. From what it looked like (to kagome) another love meeting. "I'm just in their way, its best that I leave," she thought. They didn't know that she was there. She walked towards her bike and peddled away. Kagome got to kaede's hut where, shippo, sango, and miroku and kaede were waiting for her. Kagome came in the hut and grabbed her backpack. " What happened kagome?" asked sango. " Did you and inuyasha have another argument?" asked miroku.

"No it's not that, its something else. Good-bye. Kaede, it was nice knowing you, you too sango, shippo and miroku" said kagome walking towards the front door. She left the hut, got on her bike and peddled away. "What could have happened?" asked kaede. "Probably kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo together and was so sad that she's decided not to come back permentaly," said miroku. "I can't believe it but that's so inuyasha," said sango. Shippo, miroku and kaede nodded their heads. Kagome got to the well. She got off her bike. "Good-bye inuyasha" said kagome quietly while crying. She stopped, then putting her bike inside the well she jumped.

Please review. I have a second chapter but I'd like to hear what people have to say.

You all know I don't own spirited away. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I love haku's eyes.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's thoughts

Inuyasha got to kaede's hut. Shippo peeks outside. "About time you got here inuyasha," said shippo. "Shut up shippo," said inuyasha entering the hut. Realizing that kagome wasn't there he asked, "where's kagome?". "Inuyasha you idiot don't you realize it?" said sango yelling at him. "Kagome saw you and kikyo together and she left permantaly," said miroku. "Yeah and its your fault inuyasha!" said shippo angrily. "Where are you going inuyasha?" asked sango. "I'm going to go get kagome" he said. Shippo, sango, miroku and kaede smiled. "You go inuyasha!" said shippo happily. Inuyasha left. 'Kagome why?' thought inuyasha. 'I have something to tell you. About the way I feel for you.' He got to the well. 'She's been here' thought inuyasha. He jumped into the well.

Yeah I know this chapter is too short so onto chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A familiar face

"I'm going mom," said kagome. "Bye honey, good luck at school" said kagome's mom. Kagome left the house, she passed the well/house. 'Its better if I'm not there' thought kagome. She continued walking. Inuyasha got out of the well/house. Sota saw inuyasha get out of the well and ran towards him. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" asked sota. " Sota where's kagome?" asked inuyasha. "She left for school already". "Okay then, that's where I'm headed," said inuyasha. "Wait you'll need this" said sota, taking a hat out. Inuyasha got down and sota placed the hat on inuyasha's head. "Thanks sota". Then inuyasha left. "Good luck inuyasha" said sota.

Kagome was waiting at a street. She was sad. The red light turned green. Kagome started to walk on the street. "Look out!" someone yelled. Kagome turned her head and saw that a car was going fast and was headed her way. Inuyasha showed up out of now where picks up kagome and jumps off. Kagome had her eyes closed. She opened them. A person dressed in a red robe was carrying her. White long hair, a sword at his side, and wearing a hat. "Inuyasha!" said kagome. Inuyasha looks down at kagome and smiles. Then he looks back up. 'Why is inuyasha here? I bet sango and everybody else told him where I went to' thought kagome.

Inuyasha chose a tall building and landed gently on the roof, setting kagome gently on the roof. Kneeling next to her he asked "Are you okay kagome ?" "What are you doing here inuyasha?" said kagome bitterly. "I thought you were with kikyo". Angry inuyasha said, " Will you forget about kikyo! I was worried about you". "You were?" said kagome surprised. Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah of course I was worried about you, you're more than a jewel detector to me". Kagome was blushing, and then suddenly realized something. "I'm late to school!" "I'll take you kagome," said inuyasha turning his back to he. Kagome got on inuyasha's back and inuyasha started to head towards kagome's school.

Running and entering her room, kagome said, "I am so sorry I am late". All of her classmates looked up. "Higurashi go stand in the hallway". Kagome was standing in the hallway thinking what inuyasha said. "You're more than a jewel detector to me", I wonder what inuyasha meant by that. God! Does it mean what I want it to think' thought kagome. There was a rap on a window. Hu? Thought kagome. 'Oh well what the heck she thought as she opened the window. As soon as she took a step back inuyasha came in still wearing his hat. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?". "I came to tell you th-that I I I" said inuyasha stumbling on his words. A doorknob was turning. Kagome pushed inuyasha close to the wall and said, "go inuyasha" with her head down. "Fine" said inuyasha. Climbing onto the window inuyasha grabs kagome's wrist, looks her in the eyes and said "But you're coming with me". Inuyasha was smirking. Kagome and inuyasha leaveft through the window as one of kagome's friends comes into the hallway looking confused.

All right review! Next chapter coming up!

I don't own inuyasha. But I watch it every Saturday night. Thank you to those who reviewed!. NOTE: This chapter is a long one. And kagome and inuyasha are together in my story. MirSan.

Chapter 4: Hearing what inuyasha has to say

Inuyasha, (kagome on inuyasha's back) got to kagome's home/shrine then got to the well/house. 'Why is inuyasha taking me back to the feudal ages?' thought kagome as she and inuyasha traveled through times. They finally landed and inuyasha got out. Kagome was coming out, inuyasha helped her out. "Why did you bring me back to feudal Japan inuyasha?" said kagome looking down. 'How do I tell her that I love her more than anything and want her to stay by my side?' thought inuyasha. "I thought kikyo was the one for you," said kagome angry and bitterly. Inuyasha got angry, grabbed kagome's elbows (pulling her close to him) looking into her eyes said, " kikyo is not the one for me", inuyasha getting closer to her. " I I lo I love you kagome! You're the one I want by my side, you and no one else," said inuyasha. Kagome was about to say something but inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome had her eyes opened in surprise. He stopped kissing her and held her. "Kagome will you stay with me? I would like it if I had you by my side" said inuyasha kindly. "Of course I'll stay by your side inuyasha, I love you too inuyasha" said kagome looking into inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you love moment, but this thing (pointing at the clock) won't shut up" said sango. Miroku and sango were near inuyasha. Shippo had his ears covered and in a whining voice said " somebody, please turn it off! Anybody!. "Here give it to me" said inuyasha. Sango handed the clock to inuyasha. Inuyasha set the clock down, took out the tetsusaiga, and said, "backlash wave!". With that the clock became into little pieces and exploded. "Problem solved," said inuyasha as he put the tetsusaiga in its sheath. Inuyasha turns around to see a speechless kagome. " You know that you could have just handed it to me, so that I would've turned it off" she said. 'I'm going to tell my mom that I need a clock, cause by accident inuyasha broke it with his tetsusaiga' thought kagome. "Sorry kagome, I'll buy you a new one if you want" said inuyasha". "Thank you inuyasha" said kagome smiling. "I never thought I'd hear inuyasha apologize about something," said miroku. "What's that supposed to mean?" said inuyasha. "Uh, nothing" said miroku.

Alright review!


End file.
